


I Spy

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Series: Something Hot [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Exhibitionism, I'm Going to Hell, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roommates, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: Jisung sees something he shouldn't .... and doesn't look away.





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> So.... if anyone knows of a blessed (holy) salt(for extreme purification purposes)-waterfall anywhere... I think I need to pay it a visit. This is pure kinky shit. Like... there really is no excuse. I had a kinky idea and I just couldn't NOT see it through, ya know. Anyways, to all my fellow filthy STAY....enjoy. OH...and yeah...I didn't spend much time editing so hopefully any mistakes are of the small not distracting kind.

Han Jisung groaned loudly, pulling his pillow in tighter around his head, trying to block out the sounds on the other side of his wall. “Seriously, Hyunjin?” He muttered to himself, angrily. “Can’t I have just one goddamned night to sleep?” 

The only response he got was the squeaking of bed springs, and the muffled exclamation, “Fuck, yes, Changbin!” 

Jisung practically screamed, throwing his pillow at the wall before he scrambled out of bed, searching almost desperately for his headphones. His fingers fumbled over his desk, knocking over his cup of pens, but he didn’t even care. He finally found what he was looking for, immediately putting them into his ear, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and blasting his playlist. As soon as he was freed from the noises of his two best friends fucking for the  _ third  _ time that day, he sighed in relief, reaching over his desk to open his window. He slid the glass up, needing fresh air, badly. 

His eyes scanned the area outside his window. His and Hyunjin’s apartment was on the fifth floor of a decent apartment building. Of course, his view outside wasn’t that promising. He was at the back of the building, which meant his window overlooked another apartment building complex. Because his window was right next to his desk, Jisung had spent many hours over the last few years unintentionally studying the other building. It wasn’t that he was trying to stalk people. It was simply that every now and then his brain zoned out, leaving him staring off into the distance. He looked at his phone, noting that the time was 2:37 am. So he didn’t expect to see anything interesting happen while he scanned the other building lazily. Through a few windows he could see the muted flashing of lights that comes from TV’s, but his eyes went to the only apartment that had a light on, the one right across from his. 

The two apartment buildings had slightly different architecture, so even though they were on different floors, the buildings actually lined the different floors up, with Jisung slightly higher up than the other apartment. Over the last week he’d found himself more and more drawn to looking into the other apartment. It hadn’t been intentional the first time. He’d just zoned, out while working on lyrics for Chan’s latest track. Before, when he’d zone out, he’d occasionally see a little girl and boy running around inside the apartment across from him. However, about a month ago, they’d moved out, leaving the space across from him completely empty. 

A week ago the new resident had moved in. He was a pretty average height, but nothing else about the man could be described as such. He was the very definition of sex walking, a perfect lithe body, muscled thighs, and carmel hair. Which was only amplified somehow by the number of cats he owned. The first time Jisung had seen him, was the day he moved in, spending more time setting up his cats’ play tower than his own couch. And Jisung had, ignoring how weird he felt to be watching his neighbor, practically cooed as the man let his pets out of their kennels, playing with each of them, fully absorbed in treating each one special. Jisung had suddenly found himself writing lyrics faster, and if he texted Chan to suggest putting animal noises into their next track, well no one needed to know where Jisung’s idea came from, right? 

The other times he’d happened to see his neighbor, the man wasn’t doing much, organizing his apartment, sure, but to this day there were still a few scattered boxes, here and there. Jisung tried, he really did, to not watch the attractive man as he went about his daily business. But it was hard, made harder by the fact that the man still hadn’t put up any curtains. 

Despite the fact that it made him a creep, Jisung couldn’t help but stare into the other apartment as he realized what his neighbor was doing. It was 3am, and where everyone else was either sleeping, watching TV, or doing the nasty like his roommate, Jisung’s neighbor was dancing. And any chance of Jisung looking away was shot, as he realized how good his neighbor was. He wanted to know what the other was dancing to, that led to such  _ seductive  _ moves. The man, oblivious to his audience, was pushing through a series of hip-hop moves, several of which appeared to be a dry hump against the air. Jisung was captivated. 

He didn’t know how long the other kept dancing; he was too entranced to even look away long enough to check the time on his phone as the man kept dancing and Jisung kept watching. A few dances in, Jisung was surprised at how easily the man’s dancing matched with the song that came onto his own playlist. He’d seen videos online before about different groups whose dances fit with every song. It kind of felt like that as he watched the god level man in front of him practice his steps. It was also halfway through that song when the man grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it over his head in a practiced motion. And Jisung almost cried at how perfect the man’s chest and toned stomach looked, although he only caught a few glances of the front, since the man was, for the most part, turned the other way. But his back was just as good, and the way his pants hugged his ass sent Jisung into more than one gay panic. 

After the man’s current dance, he collapsed onto his back, breathing heavily. It would have been the perfect moment for Jisung to turn away. I mean, it was creepy to watch your neighbors no matter what, but at least Jisung could sort of justify watching a dancer practice. But he didn’t look away as the man’s chest rose and fell heavily. And Jisung really should have because what the man did next was  _ not  _ something meant to be seen by anyone. The dancer’s fingers trailed down his chest and slipped below the waistband of his pants. Jisung’s breath caught in his throat. 

_ Look away; look away; look away,  _ he chanted to himself. But it was like a bad accident; he could not get his eyes to move away. 

Jisung wasn’t the smartest person around, but he wasn’t stupid. And it certainly didn’t take a brain surgeon to realize what the slow pumping of the dancer’s hands meant as they moved under his pants. Jisung had to remind himself to breathe as the man’s other hand pushed his pants down his thighs, and then moved up his chest, mouth sucking on his own fingers. 

Jisung’s brain almost short circuited as he continued to watch the man pump himself slowly. His own dick was hardening rapidly, and while he was increasingly more ashamed with himself, his eyes still watched. 

The dancer started off slowly, before he sped up, moving faster and faster along his length. Jisung watched, enraptured, wondering how long the man would last. But as the man’s breathing sped up even more, and Jisung was sure he must be getting close, he stopped pumping, and held himself firm at the base.  _ Shit,  _ Jisung practically whimpered. He admired people who could edge themselves. He himself had such a hard time with it, no pun intended. It was just, when he started to feel his high building he would try to stop, but his body would rarely listen to him, greed and the need for release nine out of ten times insisting he finish himself off. He was also a bottom bitch, and his few exes hadn’t always taken the best care of him. After his second douchebag of an ex, Ten second Tae, as Jisung referred to him, left him hard more than once, after releasing into him, he’d sort of gotten desperate for relief. He hated being left wanting, and very rarely had the willpower to deny himself. 

So as the dancer pushed himself towards an orgasm once more, only to squeeze at his base again, Jisung felt admiration consume his, as well as a desperate desire to be on the receiving end of that stamina and willpower. His body practically quivered as he imagined the boy’s fingers being in his mouth instead. He shivered, entrance twitching slightly as he imagined bending over for the dancer, or better yet, riding the dancer, hard. 

The dancer edged himself once more before finally cumming. Jisung was too far away to see exactly how much spilled from his dick, or any details at all. But he did notice the way that the dancer’s back arched against the floor. If Jisung thought he was enraptured before, it was nothing compared to his attention, as the dancer lifted the hand that had been jacking himself off to his mouth, tongue poking out and cleaning his hand off. 

“Fuck,” Jisung whispered out loud, finally tearing his gaze from the window.

His cheeks were burning as he turned back to his bed and collapsed, face first. He could not believe himself. He officially felt like the most disgusting person alive. He breathed deeply, music still blaring in his ear as he looked for his pillow, finally remembering he’d thrown it at the wall. He started to move, to look for it, but the way he moved caused his aching dick to rub against the bed, and he gasped out, falling forward. He was so ashamed. He’d not only watched his neighbor jack himself off, he’d gotten unbearably hard doing so. He didn’t want to increase his shame by getting off to it, too. But he seriously had a hard time saying no to himself once he started. So, shamefully, he found his hips rolling down onto his bed, again. 

Jisung whimpered at the contact, rubbing a few more times, before he moved to lay down on his back. As great as humping his bed was, he wanted direct contact. He closed his eyes, pulling his boxers down to grip himself. The feeling was instantly euphoric, especially when he ran his thumb along his slit, collecting the precum there that hadn’t already soaked into the fabric of his boxers. He shivered at the feeling, imagining for half a second that he was on the floor of the other man’s apartment, being watched instead. He somehow grew even harder, hand pumping slowly. He could picture the other man watching him intently. Jisung licked his lips, imagining the other slipping his fingers into his mouth. He hummed, lightly, pumping himself harder. The tension was building and he could feel himself about to snap, but the image of the dancer’s hand stopping himself burst into his mind, and he tightened his hand, blinking rapidly as he realized he’d managed to delay his orgasm. He didn’t know what the other man sounded like, but he could picture him giving him a look of pride. He almost melted at the imaginary expression, envisioning the other’s hand moving up and down. This time, as the pressure built, he didn’t stop himself, spilling into his hand with a gasp and muttered curse. It felt good, too good. And just the one edging made a massive difference in how prolonged his orgasm was. As his chest moved up and down, shakily, Jisung started to reach for a tissue. However, as he did so, the image of the other licking up his own spend came unbidden to his mind, and he stopped. Before he really decided on doing it, his hand came up and he licked his fingers off. He’d tasted himself before, mostly through a kiss here or there the  _ few  _ times his past boyfriends had sucked him off. But he’d never tasted so much of himself at once. The taste isn’t what sent his toes curling in pleasure, no it was the thought. The thought that his sexy neighbor had done the same thing. He couldn’t help but wonder what the other’s cum tasted like. Was it salty too? 

He finished cleaning himself off, pulling his boxers back up. His exhaustion was hitting him rapidly, and as he closed his eyes, not bothering to take out his headphones or look for his pillow, he fell asleep quickly to the images in his mind he knew he never should have seen. 

The next few days saw Jisung avoiding his window like it was a plague. He moved some of his work stuff out to the living room and did it on the couch, ignoring Hyunjin’s protests whenever the older wanted to makeout with Changbin where he was sitting.

“Seriously, Jisung, Why can’t you do that in your room?” Hyunjin asked. “You’ve never cared about being out here, before!” 

Jisung shrugged, “I’ve never beaten you two face-suckers to the spot before.” 

“We just want to watch a movie!” Hyunjin said defensively.

Jisung looked up, “The last time you two said that, I came out for a drink and ended up seeing Changbin’s lips around your dick.” 

Changbin coughed, guiltily. “He has a point, babe.”

Hyunjin glared, “You’re the one who picked the horror film that time, Bin. You know I get scared.” 

Jisung raised his eyebrow, “And your solution to fear is making Changbin get on his knees?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “He’s good at it.” 

“You two are….” Jisung cut off, hopelessly. 

“Adorable?” 

“Handsome?” 

“Fantastic?”

Jisung glared, “The two fucking horniest people I’ve ever met.”

Hyunjin giggled, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

“If you ever land yourself a boyfriend anywhere  _ near  _ as sexy as Hyunjin, I dare you to be any different,” Changbin said, bluntly. 

“That would require him to  _ leave the house,  _ Babe.” 

Changbin grinned, “And the existence of anyone else as gorgeous as you, which I seriously doubt.” 

“I will beat you two,” Jisung snapped.

Hyunjin shook his head, “I’m the only one who gets to beat Changbin.” 

Jisung groaned, “I know. I hear you two.  _ Every. Fucking. Day. _ ” 

Changbin wiggled his brows, “Geez, I didn’t know you were such a voyeur, Ji.” 

Hyunjin giggled, “I think you complain so much because you don’t want to admit how much you like it.” 

Jisung’s ears turned pink. “I do  _ not, _ ” he professed. And he didn’t like listening to them. It was true. But if he saw the dancer at it again, no matter how ashamed he was, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to avoid watching. 

“I think the lady doth protest too much,” Changbin smirked.

“You know Ji, the threesome option is always on the table,” Hyunjin reminded Jisung.

And that was it. Jisung made a noise of frustration, picking up all of his stuff and stomping to his bedroom. “Just take the damn living room, you assholes.” 

He slammed the door, only opening it again to throw his shoe at Hyunjin when he giggled to Changbin, “Works every time.” 

Grumbling, Jisung set his stuff up on his desk, intentionally keeping his blinds drawn. He realized he was thirsty though and sighed, moving to the living room. 

“Seriously?” He asked, absolutely done. Changbin was straddling Hyunjin, whose lips were sucking on his neck. “I literally have been in my room two minutes.” 

Changbin shrugged, voice breathy as Hyunjin didn’t even bother to stop kissing his neck. “You knew it was going to happen, so why did you come back out?” 

Jisung glared at him, “First because this is my damn apartment, too. Second, I wanted to get my water  _ before  _ your damn blowjobs begin.” 

Hyunjin popped off Changbin’s neck, “You might want to stay in longer. It might not just be a blowjob.” 

Jisung finished filling his glass, pausing long enough to grab a bag of chips. “I swear to god I hate you two so much. You two have a fucking bedroom.” 

“We really do want to watch a movie, though,” Hyunjin said. 

Jisung didn’t even justify that with a response, pushing into his room. He turned on his stereo, blasting the volume all the way. Before he sat down, he pulled open his blinds again, opening the window up all the way. If he was exiled to his room, he needed it to not be more of a stuffy hell hole than it already was. 

He tried his best to keep his eyes down on his desk. And, for the most part, he succeeded. He only saw the man once, about two hours into his working. The man was playing with his cats again. At one point the man looked out his big window, and Jisung looked down, praying he hadn’t been caught. After that, he  _ refused  _ to look up at all. It was about 8pm when Hyunjin barged into his room. 

“Hey, Ji,” He said, “Put on your nice clothes.” 

Jisung frowned, “Why?” 

“Because we are going out, obviously.” 

Jisung glared at Hyunjin, “I don’t want to go out.”   
“Too bad. My old high school friend recently moved back to Seoul after touring with BTS. We’re meeting up at a club. And you’re coming.” 

“Why the hell do I have to come? You have a boyfriend.” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin nodded, “And we both know I’m shit at entertaining when Changbin is around. So you’re coming to. That way if we get distracted, you can keep Minho busy.” 

“Dude. I’m not a bloody prostitute,” Jisung snapped, annoyed.

Hyunjin just giggled, “I know. I don’t mean you have to keep Minho’s dick busy. You talk more than anyone I’ve ever met.” He appraised him, “Though Minho is gay as they come, and single last I heard, so if you  _ wanted  _ to keep his dick busy, you could do that too.” 

“Maybe if you get laid you’ll be less of a prude,” Changbin said from the couch. 

Jisung sighed, “You aren’t going to leave me alone, are you?” 

“Nope,” Hyunjin grinned. “Wear something sexy, okay?” 

And with that, Hyunjin left Jisung to glare at his door. He did finally stand up though, walking to his closet. He looked through his options, ignoring his TShirt and Sweats, which made up most of the area, and pushed to the back of his closet where he pulled out a slightly dusty pair of leather pants. If Hyunjin wanted sexy, he’d give him fucking sexy. He slipped them on, pleased that they seemed a little looser than the last time he’d worn them. After those, he grabbed a very loose, silky black shirt of his. The shirt had a low v neck. He slipped it on, moving to his mirror to comb through his hair, also applying dark eye liner. He appraised himself slowly, slipping into some of his nicer black shoes, and then he opened the door. 

Changbin whistled, “I was kidding about getting laid, but I guess you aren’t.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes, “Where’s your boyfriend?” 

Changbin pointed to the bathroom. “Said he needed to fix his hair.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes, “Hyunjin worries too much. He could walk up to the club fresh out of bed and they’d let him in.” 

Changbin nodded in agreement, “It’s true. And he already has a man, so it’s not like he needs to pick anyone up.” 

Jisung grinned, “You jealous?” 

Changbin glared, “No.” 

Hyunjin laughed, leaving the bathroom. “Good, because you have no reason to be. I’m too obsessed with your cute ass to cheat.” He looked at Jisung, “Dang. You took me seriously for once. Let’s get out of here before you change your mind.” 

When they got to the club, the line was pretty packed. But, Hyunjin was a regular who, when the bouncers saw him walking up, immediately opened up for him. The three of them moved over to the bar, Hyunjin texting Minho to see if he was there yet. While he was texting, Changbin took charge and ordered his and Hyunjin’s favorite drinks. Jisung asked for water, not interested in getting shitfaced. He was a lightweight.

They were sipping their drinks when a honey filled voice called out, over the noise of the club, “Hyunjin!” The three looked up and over, Jisung’s blood immediately going cold. 

No. Fucking. Way. He choked on his water, an ice cube catching his throat. 

“Minho!” Hyunjin cried, grabbing Changbin’s hand and pulling him forward. After Hyunjin had hugged Minho he gestured towards Changbin, smiling here and there. Minho, fucking dancer, cat man,  _ Minho _ , smiled back. And then Hyunjin was gesturing for Jisung to approach. He almost bolted, then and there. But somehow he found the strength to approach the trio. 

“This is Jisung my roommate, Hyung,” Hyunjin said happily, turning to Jisung. “Jisung, this is Minho!” 

Minho smiled at him warmly, extending his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Jisung.” 

Jisung blinked at the hand before slowly taking it, voice squeaking, “You too.” 

They all moved back to the bar. Minho also ordered a water. “What, no fancy drink?” Hyunjin teased. “You used to  _ love  _ your cocktails!” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “That was before I tried dancing hungover. I learned my lesson.” 

“Do you have something tomorrow?” Hyunjin asked Minho, curiously.

“Not for a few days, actually. But I’m not taking any chances.” He turned to Jisung. “What’s your excuse?” 

Jisung blinked up at him, dazed. It took him a second to understand the question. “Oh. I’m a shit drinker. I like it well enough, but I’m a lightweight.” 

Hyunjin giggled, “You should have seen him the first time we went out. I didn’t know it was possible for a man to sing so high!” 

Jisung blushed, but Changbin was continuing. “It was awful. He threw up  _ all  _ inside the elevator back at their apartment, it smelled like hell for at least a week, no matter how many times the janitor cleaned it.” 

Minho giggled, “Sounds like water was a smart choice, then.” 

Except that Jisung knew one thing would be different if he had drunk anything. He would be less of a spineless bitch around the sexy man in front of him. “Yeah,” He finally said. 

The next half an hour passed with Hyunjin and MInho swapping old stories over the music. But, sure enough, Hyunjin eventually started turning more and more into Changbin, who eagerly lapped up the attention. The more inebriated they became, the worse it got. Eventually Hyunjin grabbed Changbin’s arm and pulled him away from the bar, “We’re going to dance,” He announced. Jisung and MInho watched them push past a few people, almost instantly starting to grind when they had enough space. 

Minho blushed slightly, turning to Jisung. “Are they always like that?” 

Jisung groaned, “Don’t even get me started. They are the fucking worst!” 

Minho grinned, “And yet you love them, right?” 

Jisung shrugged, “Don’t ask me why! Just this afternoon they exiled me to my bedroom so that they could fuck on the couch. Like, shouldn’t it be the other way?” 

Minho giggled again, and Jisung decided he loved the sound. “Love just be like that sometimes.” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t know,” Jisung mumbled, bitterly. 

Minho gave him a look of understanding, “You too?” He turned to drink more water. “Lack of experience or the wrong kind of experience?” 

Jisung was still struggling to even put together complete sentences around Minho. How were you supposed to act around a stranger who happened to be your roommates oldest friend...who you just so happened to watch jack themself off, before jacking yourself off to fantasies about them? Jisung would look up a manual if one existed, but even if one did it was probably more likely to land him on the sex offenders list than help him. “Um, the wrong kind,” Jisung finally remembered to answer. 

Minho nodded, “Yeah, me too.”

They sat like that awkwardly for a minute before Minho slammed his glass down, and stood up. “Come on,” He said.

Jisung blinked up at him, “Where?” 

Minho grabbed his hand, “Come dance with me.” 

Jisung scrambled after him, “What? But, I can’t keep up with you!” 

Minho gave him a look, “And how would you know?” 

Jisung’s face went bright red, “I, uh. I don’t?” He hesitated, “Why do you want to dance with me, anyway?” 

Minho smirked, “Because you’re cute.” 

Jisung blushed, spluttering, “W-what?” 

But Minho ignored him, pulling into the throng of people, “Stop looking for excuses and dance with me!” 

When they were in the middle of the crowd, he slowed, slipping his arms around Jisung’s neck. And then he was moving, and Jisung was short circuiting all over again. He didn’t know what to do, where to put his hands. He held them to his sides for a few seconds, before MInho slipped one hand from his neck and moved on of Jisung’s hands to his hip. “I didn’t ask to dance on you, Jisung,” He said, moving close to his ear, “I asked to dance with you.”

Jisung’s cock twitched at his words, images of what dancing  _ on  _ Jisung would look like. He swallowed deeply, his other hand moving to grab onto Minho’s hip. 

“Good boy,” Minho smiled, both arms once more wrapped around JIsung’s neck. As Minho spoke, his lips brushed past Jisung’s ear and Jisung shivered, hands digging tighter into Minho’s hips, trying to sway with Minho and the beat. “Do you like that?” Minho teased, “Do you like being somebody’s good boy?” 

All Jisung could do was nod, as Minho scooted closer, hips brushing against his own. “F-fuck,” Jisung whispered. Things were escalating quickly, and he was having a harder and harder time handling it. He didn’t know how Minho and he had gone from casual conversation to skirtin around his fantasies. 

“You’re very responsive,” MInho hummed, nose skimming along Jisung’s jaw. “I thought you didn’t even want to dance.” 

“That’s,” Jisung cut off, trying to form words, “It isn’t that I didn’t  _ want  _ to,” He managed to gasp.

“No?” MInho smirked, pulling back. “What then?” 

Jisung bit his lip, blushing.

Minho leaned in to his ear again, teeth scraping lightly against the shell of Jisung’s ear, once more. “Is it, perhaps, that you would prefer to watch me, again?” 

Jisung froze, eyes growing wide as he tried to pull back, but Minho tightened his arms around his neck. “That’s not a very nice thing to do, you know,” He nipped at Jisung’s neck, “Spy on your neighbor’s, I mean.” Jisung could literally feel his soul leaving his body.  _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _ He tried to step back again, but Minho’s arms held fast. “What, did you think I wouldn’t notice you?” He tsked, right in Jisung’s ear. “Give me more credit. I even threw in a special show at the end,” He leaned back, looking into Jisung’s terrified eyes for the first time since they started dancing. He bit his lip, “Did you like it?” 

“I-I’m sorry!” Jisung managed to croak, “I know I s-shouldn’t have watched,” he whined, eyes filling with tears.

“So you didn’t like it?” Minho pushed for an answer. Jisung bit his lips, trying not to cry. “Jisung?” Minho pressed. He sighed, lifting his hand to Jisung’s cheek. Jisung flinched slightly, but all Minho did was brush the tears aside. “I didn’t say I was mad,” He stated. 

Jisung blinked, “W-what?” 

Minho smirked, “Did you like it?” 

Jisung bit his lip. What the hell was this situation? For all he knew, Minho was trying to trap him. But he threw caution to the wind, finally nodding, slowly. “Y-yes,” He whispered. 

Minho grinned, hand tracing down Jisung’s abs slowly, stopping just before his waistline, “Did it turn you on?” 

Again, Jisung nervously nodded.

“Did it get you off?” Jisung groaned, looking away. He was both insanely embarrassed and crazy turned on. “Answer me, Jisung,” Minho commanded. 

Jisung turned back to him and nodded, “More than once.” 

Minho nodded, “Good.” 

“A-are you going to tell Hyunjin?” Jisung asked, nervously. 

Minho laughed at that, actually laughed, shaking his head. “No cutie. If I told Hyunjin he’d probably get mad at you, and if he was mad at you, you wouldn’t do it again, would you?” 

“Again?” Jisung asked shakily.

“Don’t you want to watch me again, Jisung?” Minho slipped his fingers over the front of Jisung’s pants, feeling his boner.

“Y-you’d do it again?” Jisung found himself watching.

“Anytime. On one condition.” 

Jisung bit his lip, “Condition?” 

Minho nodded, “Have dinner with me.” 

What?” 

Minho stepped back, laughing. “You heard me.” 

Jisung fumbled around for a response. “You want to eat dinner with me?” 

Minho nodded, “Yeah. It’s the least I can do after teasing you so much.” 

Jisung was so very lost. “B-but,”

Minho stepped forward and tapped his nose, “Stop overthinking things. Will you go on a date with me or not?” 

Jisung nodded. “We’re going to have to work on your verbal communication, Jisung,” Minho rolled his eyes. “Now come on, let’s get out of here.” He grabbed Jisung’s wrist and started pulling him from the club. 

“What about the others?” Jisung asked Minho as they got closer to the exit. 

“Don’t worry about them. We can let them know later,” Minho stated.

Jisung followed the older boy as he walked down the street. Minho brought Jisung to a small tteokbokki shop, “I hope you like spicy things,” He smiled, sitting down.

Jisung nodded, as seemed to be the only thing he knew how to do anymore. And Minho gave him a look, “Use your words, silly.” 

“Okay,” Jisung said, “I like spicy things.” 

“Good,” Minho smiled, “Because I have been craving spicy tteokbokki for a while. Japanese cuisine is great, but nothing hits home quite like spicy tteokbokki.” 

Jisung appraised him, “Hyunjin mentioned you were touring with BTS?” 

Minho grinned, “Yeah. You already know I’m a dancer,” He winked, “But the last few months I’ve been touring as one of their backup dancers.” 

Jisung whistled, “Dang. That’s impressive.” 

Minho shrugged, “Maybe. Someday I hope to be a main dancer, but we all start somewhere.” Their food arrived, and they started eating, probably too quickly on Jisung’s part, but he was just so nervous. 

“Well, I think it’s cool,” He cleared his throat, “I thought I recognized some of the moves the other night.” 

Minho gave a delightful giggle, “Are you ARMY?” 

Jisung shrugged, “I just love music. I really admire a lot of their compositions. They have a way with lyrics I can only try and aspire to.” 

Minho looked surprised, “You write music?” 

“I try. Changbin, Chan - another friend of ours, and I have a little youtube rapping group called 3Racha.” 

“I’ll have to check it out,” Miho wiggled his brows, “If it’s any good maybe I’ll make a special choreography just for you.” 

Jisung blushed at the implication, “I really am sorry for watching you,” He managed to choke out. 

MInho grinned, “I’m really not sorry that you did. But if you want me to be upset, I’d be happy to punish you.” 

Jisung groaned, head hitting the table. “You’re trying to kill me,” He whined. 

“Not kill you,” Minho explained, “Just get you into my bed.” 

Jisung’s head shot up, eyes going wide, “Seriously?” 

Minho laughed, “Sorry, was I not being clear enough?” 

“But why me?” Jisung countered.

Minho sighed, “I already told you. You’re cute, like really cute.” He appraised Jisung, “If you aren’t interested, though, that’s fine.” 

Jisung groaned, “Are you kidding?” He sighed, leaning back. “I’d be crazy not to be, especially since you caught me watching you like a pervert and apparently don’t want me castrated.” 

Minho snorted, “Now why would I want that? Besides, I happen to be a giant pervert, so really it’s fine.” 

“So how did you know I was watching you?” Jisung asked, curiously, feeling a little braver as they started walking towards their apartments. 

Minho giggled, “Easy,” He said, “I’d been watching you all week.” 

Jisung looked up at that, “Wait, what?” 

Minho shrugged, “A day or two after I moved in, I was laying on my couch, petting my cats, and I looked out the window. I saw the cutest squirrel faced boy staring blankly out his window. His cute little cheeks were puffed out in concentration, and he was sucking on a pen, like he was trying to think of the most important thing in the world.” Minho smiled at Jisung, “And of course when you thought of whatever it was, your face scrunched up with excitement and you started writing something down. It was honestly adorable. I found myself drawn into watching you whenever we were both at the windows. The night that I was practicing, I almost missed seeing your cute face staring at me, it was so dark. At first I thought I was seeing things, but when I glanced up casually at the end of my routine, you were still there. So I started putting on show. I wanted to know how long you would watch. I started dancing to my sexier routines, even going so far as to take off my shirt, and you were still watching. And it made me so fucking hard. I don’t really know why I, well you know, but I just wanted to see if you would watch. And you did, up until the very end.” He nudged Jisung, “Did you really get off to it?” 

Jisung groaned, but nodded. “Yeah. I felt like a total creep, and I tried really hard to resist. But I was so hard, and it just sort of happened, that night, the next morning, and so on.” 

Minho pinched his cheek, “You’re adorable, you know that?” 

“I”m not adorable,” Jisung pouted. 

But Minho only giggled. “Do you want to come over?” Jisung realized they were on their street. Time had flown by too quickly. 

He bit his lip, looking at Minho nervously, “C-can I?” 

Minho nodded, “I want you to.” 

“O-okay,” Jisung said, shyly. He followed Minho up to his apartment, waiting anxiously for him to open the door. 

As soon as they were inside, three small bodies were running up to brush against Minho’s legs. Minho cooed, “Oh hello, lovelies. Did you miss me?” He shut the door and then bent to run his fingers through each of their fur. “I brought you a friend, yes I did.” Jisung crouched next to Minho, reaching out his hand. 

“What are their names?” He asked, petting the smallest who nuzzled into his fingers.

“That one is Dori; she’s the youngest. The fat one is Soonie, and the bratty one who is pretending not to care is Doongie.” 

Jisung giggled, petting the other two lightly. Of course Doongie ran away, but Soonie curled up into his arm, happily, making Dori jealous who tried to climb up his arm. Minho laughed, and then stood up. “Okay pretty babies, time for bed,” He smiled, picking Soonie up. Jisung held onto Dori and walked after Minho when he gestured for him to come. Minho walked into a room down the hall, setting Soonie on a pet bed. He pointed to one for Dori and then called Doongie.

“Usually,” He explained, as they left the room, “I could care less if they wander. The only time I put them in that room is when I am practicing one of my harder routines. But I figure I should make an exception, with you over.” 

Jisung looked puzzled, “I don’t mind them,” He stated, worried. 

Minho laughed, “Not now. But if the next little bit goes as I want it to, you will get sick of them real quick.” 

Jisung blushed, “How do you want it to go?” 

Minho shook his head, “That’s my question for you.” He gestured to the couch, where they sat down. Jisung looked out the large living room window, feeling weird, but not in a bad way, to be seeing his room from the outside. “Do you want vanilla Minho? Or ‘I caught you watching me and now I’m going to punish you’ Minho?” 

Jisung blinked, dick twitching at the words. “That depends,” He finally managed to whisper. “Is this a one time thing?” 

Minho appraised him carefully, “Do you want it to be?”

“Do you?”

Minho sighed, “Are you going to answer all of my questions with questions?” 

“Are you?” Jisung snorted. 

Minho bit his lip, “Did you know I can be really stubborn?” 

“Did you know I can be a brat?” Jisung countered. 

“Would you stop that?” Minho said, half heartedly.

“Would you?” 

“Oh my hell,” Minho threw his hands up, “I give in, just this once. No, I don’t want it to be.” 

Jisung’s brow furrowed as he tried to remember the original question. “I don’t either.” 

Minho grinned, “Now was that so hard?” 

Jisung smirked, “Did you mean to ask another question?” Minho leaned over to smack his arm, “Sorry, sorry!” Jisung laughed, “I couldn’t help it!” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “I’m sure you could have. So if this isn’t a one time thing, which Minho do you want?” 

Jisung smiled, “Which Minho is going to make me cum harder? I’ve never actually had good vanilla, so if you can give it to me, tonight or another time, I’m sticking around for it.” He bit his lip.

“But?” Minho asked, knowingly.

“But I’ve also never had kinky either, and considering how kinky we’ve started out, I kind of want to explore it,” He shrugged at the end. 

Minho nodded, “I was hoping you’d say that. I’m in a kinky mood.” 

Jisung grinned, “I’ve been in a kinky mood since I saw you.” 

“You’re a sub, right?” Minho asked, carefully.

“That’s the nice way of saying it,” Jisung nodded. “I’m a bottom bitch.” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “It’s not the same thing. You can be a top but also a sub. It just depends on the person.” 

“I like feeling out of control,” Jisung nodded, “But, like, fairly?” 

Minho looked at him carefully, “What do you mean?” 

“Like I really hate blue balls. I’ve had really douchy exes who would fuck me and leave me hard.” 

“So you aren’t a fan of delayed?”   
“That’s not what I mean,” Jisung shook his head. “I don’t mind giving you control over when I come, so long as you let me, eventually.” 

“Gotcha,” Minho nodded. “What about bondage play?” 

Jisung smiled shyly, “I’ve always wanted to try it.” 

“Would you be comfortable trying it with me?” Minho asked.

Jisung nodded, “Yeah. I think so. But slowly?”

Minho grinned, “Okay. I can work with that.” He bit his lip, “Punishment?” 

Jisung scrunched his brow, “I’m not much of a masochist, so I’d prefer to stay away from painful punishments, degradation and humiliation. Is that okay?” 

Minho nodded, “Very. I like control, but I’m not a sadist, as for humiliation, the worst I ever get is teasing, like at the club.” 

Jisung breathed in, feeling more comfortable. “That’s good.” 

“Are there any other things we should discuss now, or are you okay?” When Jisung could think of nothing else Minho nodded, “Okay. Then the last thing I want to ask is if you know the color system? Like, yellow for slow down, red for stop?” 

“As opposed to a safe word?” 

MInho nodded, “For now. Safe words can easily be forgotten. But if you are familiar with the colors it might be easier to remember.” 

“Okay,” Jisung said. “I’ll use them if I need to.” 

Minho scooted closer to Jisung, hand reaching out to push back a lock of hair. “Any ideas to set the mood? Talking about the serious stuff can be pretty deflating.” 

Jisung giggled, “How about a kiss, Hyung?” 

Minho grinned, “Hyung, huh?” He pretended to debate over kissing Jisung or not for a minute before leaning in, “I’ve wanted to kiss your cute face since I saw you spacing in the window.” And then his lips were on Jisung’s and he forgot to breathe. MInho pulled back, “I almost didn’t recognize you at the bar, babe. The boy in the window was cute and innocent, but this,” Minho tugged on Jisung’s shirt, “This is sex and desire.” Jisung shivered, a small whimper leaving his lips. “You really are very responsive, aren't you?” He leaned forward and nipped at Jisung’s jaw, “Such a cute baby.” 

Minho pushed Jisung back and he went, willingly. Back hitting the armrest of the couch while Minho straddled him, above. He watched as Minho’s fingers went to his own waist, unbuckling his belt. He pulled it from the loops, easily, leaning forward again to kiss Jisung. Jisung melted into the touch, heart pounding as Minho’s tongue teased past his lips. His arms lifted, wrapping around MInho’s neck. Minho slowly caressed Jisung’s arms, gliding towards his wrists. He bit at Jisung’s lip, hungrily and Jisung’s hips bucked up, wanting more. He went to move his hands into Minho’s hair, but found the Minho’s fingers were wrapping around his wrists, tightly. He pulled back, eyes wide as he realized, somehow Minho had bright his belt up to Jisung’s wrists without him noticing. MInho smirked at him, dangerously, looping his belt around quickly, effectively binding Jisung’s motion. With a final tug, Minho buckled the belt closed and pushed Jisung’s hands above his head. He stood up, and Jisung immediately felt the loss, he whined slightly, and Minho smirked. 

“Bad boys who look without permission don’t get to touch,” He said, mockingly. “Sit up, baby.”

The words made Jisung groan. But, he carefully moved his body to lean back against the coach, watching MInho who was flipping through his phone. “Did you like watching me dance, Jisung?” Minho asked, slipping out of his shoes. 

Jisung nodded slowly, and Minho glared, “We talked about this baby. Use your words.” 

“Y-yes, Hyung. I liked your dancing.” 

“Good. Because I’m going to do a special dance, just for you. Would you like that?” 

“Yes,” Jisung squeaked.

“Yes what?”

Furrowing his brow, Jisung thought, before he spoke again, “Yes,  _ please. _ ” 

“Good boy,” Minho cooed. “There is one very important rule, baby.” 

“What?” Jisung asked, anticipation heavy in his stomach.

“You can look but you can’t touch.” 

Jisung wiggled his fingers, which were already bound, “I don’t think I could if I wanted to,” He giggled. 

Minho dared him with his look, “You’d be surprised. But even if I let your hands go at some point, until I say you can, you have to resist. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Jisung confirmed, “I understand.” 

“Then let’s get started,” Minho smirked, hitting a button on his phone. Almost immediately a song started playing on a speaker somewhere. The beat was really low, and heady, more seductive than anything from the club earlier. And as the first few measures passed, Minho moved with it. He rolled his head, bouncing to the beat, clubbing shirt flowing around his torso as he moved smoothly. One hand slipped into his hair, the other ran down his clothed chest, fisting at the hem of his shirt and pulling up slightly, teasing Jisung’s vision with a hint of his abs. Jisung bit his lip, watching with full attention. Minho’s eyes didn’t leave his face, as his body rolled to the music.

After a few seconds dancing in front of Jisung, Minho moved forward and climbed onto Jisung’s lap, well hovered above it slightly, knees firmly on both sides. His arms were up in the air, and he was still swaying to the beat, only he was doing it within centimeters of Jisung, and Jisung was going to go insane. Minho was intentionally getting as close to the bulge in Jisung’s pants as possible, before he would rock back a little, creating more distance. He eventually placed his hands on either side of Jisung’s head, undoing the belt. His eyes were daring Jisung to try anything, and he wanted to, so so badly. But he also didn’t want to break the rule. 

“You’re being awfully good, Sungie,” Minho cooed, as Jisung kept his wrists in place. “But can you keep it up if I do this?” 

MInho pulled up his shirt, throwing it to the ground. While he danced on top of Jisung, he rolled his head back, fingers tracing over his own nipples. He bit his lip, leaning forward to peek at Jisung’s reaction. Jisung’s face was probably screwed into a terrible expression, as he worked to restrain himself from grabbing onto Minho’s hips and dragging them down into his own. His need for friction was getting worse and worse. “Very good,” MInho said, lifting a hand and caressing Jisung’s cheek. Jisung nuzzled into him, slightly, taking the physical contact for all it was worth. Minho smiled brightly, before he reached down and grabbed onto Jisung’s own shirt, pulling it up and over his wrists. 

When Jisung’s shirt was off, Minho leaned down and skimmed his lips along his throat, before his tongue peeked out to lick around his nipple. Jisung let out a strangled cry, as his hips tried to naturally buck up at the sensation. His breathing was become laborious from his efforts, and he didn’t even want to know how swollen his dick probably looked. Minho watched Jisung’s face, biting his lip at the extreme effort apparent in Jisung’s expression. 

“What do you want, Jisung?” MInho hummed. He ran his hands down Jisung’s chest. 

“Y-you,” Jisung managed to breathe out. 

“Are you sure?” Minho pulled back, “If you want me you have to beg for me.” 

Jisung’s eyes widened, “B-beg?” 

Minho nodded, dancing above him again, “I can keep this up forever, always an inch away from your touch, never in contact. But if you beg, I can give you what you want.” 

“P-please, Hyung,” Jisung moaned, “I want you so bad. Please let me touch you,  _ please, _ ” Jisung was almost crying at the end. 

Minho’s reward was instant, as was his grin of approval. He lowered himself, finally, the extra inch to create friction between them, and Jisung almost came right there, it felt that good. A loud, embarrassing groan ripped from Jisung’s throat, as his head fell back. “Fuck, yes,” He mumbled. 

Minho’s reaction was quieter, much more dominating than Jisung’s noise, but it was there, the smallest hiss of satisfaction. He hummed lightly, driving his hips down again, harder this time. Jisung’s arms were aching from holding them back, but he kept them in place not having been given instruction to touch Minho yet. “M-minho,” He gasped out, desperately, as the elder drove his hips in again and again. His fingers were twitching “P-please. I need to touch you,” He cried. 

Minho leaned back, appraising the tears in the corner of Jisung’s eyes, and the twitching of his fingers. He hummed in thought, before finally, giving Jisung permission. “You can touch, good boy.” 

Jisung gasped, hands dropping to Minho’s hips, where he pulled the other in tighter, hips bucking upwards. Minho blinked, not quite expecting such an intense reaction. “Shit,” He whispered, head tipping back harder as Jisung changed the pace to something harder. His hands moved to Jisung’s shoulders and held on firmly. 

“You wanted to touch that badly?” He taunted, breathlessly. 

“Yes. You’re fucking gorgeous, MInho.” 

Minho grinned, “You’re irresistible Jisung.” 

“Want you to fuck me,” JIsung managed to choke out. “So badly.” 

“Patience, beautiful,” MInho hummed, tipping Jisung’s face up to kiss him again. 

“Please?” Jisung whispered, softly, breaking away slightly. 

Minho sighed, pulling back. “It’s hard to say no to you, baby.” 

“So don’t?” Jisung gave his best, bratty grin. 

Minho stood up, undoing his pants slowly, letting them drop to the floor. Then he got onto his knees, “Don’t push me, cutie.” He yanked Jisung to the edge of the couch, gripping his thighs hard. He leaned his face down and licked up the crotch of Jisung’s pants, right over the bulge. Jisung twitched, hard, against the leather fabric. Leather pants were the worst thing ever for a hard on. He was dying. And the way that Minho looked between his legs was doing nothing to help his problem. Minho grabbed a hold of the top of Jisung’s pants and boxers and slowly peeled them down. He eyed Jisung’s dick as it sprung free. “Sorry, did you say you’re a  _ bottom _ ?” He asked, licking his lips at what Jisung was packing. 

Jisung blushed, looking to the side, biting his lip as Minho finished freeing him from his pants completely. “It feels better,” Jisung remembered to answer Minho, finally.

Minho gave him a very serious look, “Well, just know that this,” He licked up Jisung’s shaft, suddenly, “Is going inside me before I die.” 

Jisung moaned, “I thought you were a top?”

Minho nodded, “Oh I am. Most of the time. Actually all of the time. But you make me want to bend over,” he sucked onto Jisung’s tip, hand pumping Jisung from the base up, a few times, while he paid special attention to his slit. 

Jisung was having a harder time keeping it together, “Shit, MInho. If you keep that up, I’m going to cum.” 

Minho responded to his warning by pulling him into his throat, bobbing his head. Jisung moaned, “Shit, Min-” 

But just before he could feel his release coming, Minho’s hand gripped his base, hard. “Not yet, babe.” Minho pulled back and reached to the side of the couch where a small table stood. He reached inside a drawer and pulled out a bottle and a condom. 

Jisung eyed the packet, “I swear I’m clean,” He said. “I haven’t had sex since my last ex and I was checked out immediately after we split.” 

Minho raised his eyebrow, “You’d let me go bare?” 

“Are  _ you  _ clean?” Jisung asked. 

Minho nodded, “I had the doctor check last week after I got a physical when I got back from Japan. I can show you the paperwork?” 

Jisung shook his head, “I believe you.”

MInho threw the condom behind him, “In that case,” He opened the bottle and Jisung grinned.

“So do you usually keep your sex supplies in the living room?” 

Minho, for almost the first time that night, blushed. “I, not usually, no.” He busied himself lubing up his fingers.

Jisung felt a smirk crossed his face, “Oh? What’s the reason for it no- SHIT!” 

Minho cut him off with his longest finger, slipping inside without warning. “Sorry, what were you saying?” He asked, biting his lip at the way Jisung’s chest rose and fell faster. 

“F-fuck,” Jisung managed to wimper, as Minho pushed a second finger in. 

Minho prepared him quickly but thoroughly, and Jisung was a shaking mess by the time Minho pulled his fingers out, 

“Think you can handle it, now, baby boy?” He asked, making direct eye contact with Jisung. 

Jisung shivered, “It depends on how big you are?” 

Minho grinned, pulling his boxers down. Jisung eyed his dick warily. It was longer than his own, and just a little thinner. “What do you think?” MInho asked, “Can you handle this?” 

Jisung bit his lip, “Only one way to find out,” He was nervous as fuck. None of his exes had lengths or girths anywhere near Minho’s. But then again, none of them had ever bothered to prepare him well. Minho rolled his eyes as Jisung attempted bravado, but he still moved closer, lubing himself up.

“You sure want to go bare?” Minho asked, to be sure.

Jisung nodded, leaning in close, to whisper, “I want your cum in my ass, Hyung.” 

Minho’s eyes flashed darkly, and in the next instant he was pulling Jisung’s legs over his shoulders, angling up higher and pushing in. 

Jisung moaned loudly, ignoring the slight sting and focusing on the otherwise perfect feeling of Minho entering him. His legs clenched, head falling back, as Minho pulled him even further off the edge. Minho probably should have wondered why they were on the couch and not Minho’s bed, but he honestly didn’t care. He was losing himself in the feeling of MInho inside him. 

“Shit, you’re tight,” Minho commented, holding himself inside of Jisung, unmoving. “How long has it been since you had sex?” 

Jisung gave an exasperated sigh, “Why do you wanna talk about this, now?” 

Minho gave him a look, “Maybe I’m trying to figure out how many other people have been inside this perfect ass,” He smacked it, almost obsessively. 

“Jealous?” Jisung grinned.

MInho’s eyes narrowed, “Sure you wanna talk like that right now?”

Jisung bit his lip, taunting, “What are you gonna do about it?” 

Minho pulled out, and Jisung almost whined as he lost contact, but Minho grabbed a hold of Jisung and pulled him up, before he pushed him back down, onto his stomach. Minho climbed onto the couch behind Jisung and pulled his hips off the cushion, spreading his ass, before he pushed back in. “I’m going to wreck you, babe,” Minho growled. 

Jisung was in heaven. He didn’t realize he liked it so rough, but as Minho’s fingers bruised into the skin of his hip, and shoulder, where one of his hands came up to grip him, firmly, Jisung couldn’t help but let out shaky moans. And it only got worse when the hand on his shoulder pulled back, Having Jisung angle upwards, the angle was such that the next thrust brushed right against his prostate. “Fuck!” He almost screamed at the intensity. He couldn’t see his face, but he could practically feel the smirk growing on Minho’s face as he pulled back, ramming back in right against his prostate. Jisung could feel himself getting closer to cumming, but Minho’s hand on his hip slipped around and gripped his base, again.

“Don’t you dare,” He said, seriously, kissing against the back of Jisung’s neck. 

“P-please, Hyung,” Jisung cried out, absolutely melting into submission, desperate to please Minho. 

“I don’t want it to end, yet,” MInho explained, stalling his own motion, “You feel too good.” 

Jisung’s brain was fried, and his filter completely gone, “So just fuck me again tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that!” He whined, desperate to release. 

Minho groaned loudly, behind him. “I’m going to ruin you for anyone else,” He said, slamming in hard, “Until you only want me to fuck you.” 

Jisung wanted to respond that he already was ruined for anyone but Minho, and they hadn’t even known each other for more than a few hours, but he couldn’t form words; the best he could do was sigh and gasp in pleasure. And then Minho’s hand was easing up on the pressure, and rubbing up his length. He wanted to cum so badly, but then Minho whispered, “Don’t cum, babe.” 

Jisung could feel it growing closer and his brain didn’t know how to stop it. He didn’t want to; Minho was pushing in harder, hand pumping him and he had never felt so good. His hand lifted and he bit into the flesh of his wrist, desperate to hold back as he was told to. And somehow he was holding himself back, and Minho was kissing the back of his neck again, whispering praises. Jisung could feel tears forming in his eyes, and he was sobbing. And then he heard the fucking greatest thing ever.

“Shit, baby, cum for Hyung,” Minho gasped, and Jisung didn’t need any further permission, head going limp as he orgasm ripped from him. Minho slid against his prostate, prolonging his release, and Jisung watched his hand rub up and down his length as spurt after spurt of cum flooded from Jisung’s tip. And then Jisung heard a completely pornagraphic moan from behind him, and a warmth was filling his ass. When he finally stopped ejaculating, he collapsed against the cushion hard, not even registering the fact that he was now laying down in more cum than he’d probably ever released at once, and Minho’s chest was pushing against his back, breathing erratic. 

They lay like that for what felt like hours, but was probably less than two minutes. Eventually, Minho leaned back, pulling out his softening dick. Jisung tried not to make it obvious how upset he felt at the absence. He also tried really hard not to moan as he felt Minho’s cum slowly start slipping out of him. He started to move but Minho put a hand on his back, “Stay here for a second, cutie.” 

Jisung didn’t have it in him to speak, or even look around, he just rested his head on his arm and waited. Wherever Minho went, he came back a minute later, warm washcloth in hand. He carefully cleaned up Jisung’s ass and his own dick as carefully as he could, before he helped Jisung sit up. Jisung watched, with sleepy eyes, as Minho giggled. “You made a pretty big mess,” He said, softly, running the cloth over Jisung’s body, wiping him up.

“I blame it on you,” Jisung managed to say, as Minho turned to the cushion and started rubbing it hard. 

Minho flicked his eyes up, “If there wasn’t, probably, cat fur all over this couch I’d be making you lick this up yourself.” 

Jisung was both revolted at the mention of fur, and incredibly turned on at the thought of Minho making him lick up cum. 

Minho watched his dick twitch, slightly and stopped, staring into his eyes, “Would you like that? To be ordered to clean up your own cum?” 

Jisung bit his lip, “It’s not like you didn’t lick up your own the other night.” 

Minho grinned, “Again, I was putting on a show,” His eyes were mischievous, “Did you lick yourself off that night, too?” 

Jisung didn’t respond, but he looked at the ceiling nervously. 

Minho laughed, standing up and ruffling Jisung’s hair, before he moved into what Jisung was assumed the bathroom and deposited the cloth. He came back and held a hand out for Jisung. “Did you want to go home or stay here?” He asked simply, eyes smiling. 

Jisung shyly looked up at Minho, as he stood up, “Can I stay here?” 

Minho nodded, “Yeah, but I warn you, it probably won’t be very comfortable.” 

When Jisung gave him a confused look, he took his hand and pulled him to the room next to the cats. Inside were a pile of bundles, a sleeping mat and a few large blankets. “Oh,” Jisung said, understanding hitting him, “That’s why the couch.” 

Minho grinned sheepishly, hand scratching his head, “I figured the couch would be more comfortable than a small mattress,” He explained, before continuing, ”I don’t sleep much, so I spent my money on a couch, not a bed.” He stretched, “Though I’m feeling pretty sleepy now.” 

Jisung nodded, “Me too. And this looks plenty comfortable.”

Minho grinned, opening up a bundle, “Here,” He said, “You can borrow these.” He threw Jisung a pair of sweatpants, pulling on a pair of black briefs himself. 

Jisung nodded gratefully, slipping them on. And then Minho was flicking the light, climbing onto the mat, and pulling Jisung down into his arms, head nestled firmly into his shoulder, and Jisung fell asleep wondering if it was possible to fall in love this quickly, completely forgetting that neither he nor Minho had told Changbin and Hyunjin where they were. 

  
  


Half an Hour earlier: 

“Is he in there?” Hyunjin asked nervously, head peeking over the top of Changbin’s head to look into Jisung’s room. 

“Nope,” Changbin stated obviously. “I don’t think he’s been home.” 

“Shit,” Hyunjin said nervously, “I got so caught up dancing I lost track of him and Minho. Do you think they are okay?” 

Changbin shrugged, “I don’t know. They were pretty awkward at the club. And Jisung is really not the type to jump into bed.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “I know. I’m worried something happened.” The taller went back into the living room, collapsing on the couch. He threw his hands into his hair nervously. 

“Holy  _ fuck, _ ” Changbin gasped. Hyunjin stood up at his tone.

“What’s wrong?” Hyunjin asked, worried, running back to Jisung’s room where Changbin was staring at the window, loosely holding onto a notebook of Jisung’s. He looked at the notebook, “Are his lyrics that bad?” 

Changbin dropped the notebook, “Forget about his lyrics, look!” 

Hyunjin followed his finger and immediately turned red, “Holy  _ shit _ , is that,” 

Changbin nodded slowly, “Yeah. That’s definitely him.” 

“B-but, Jisung is a freaking prude!” He whimpered. 

“Tell that to the boy fingering him open” Changbin said, “That’s Minho, right?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Yeah.” 

Changbin’s eyes flickered over to Hyunjin, “We really shouldn’t be watching this, right?” 

Hyunjin nodded again, “Definitely not.” But neither of them moved, eyes watching as their best friend squirmed beneath Minho. 

“Why doesn’t Minho have  _ curtains _ ,” Changbin asked, as Minho stripped off the last of his clothes. 

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin said, breathing heavy, watching Minho push into Jisung. “And I’m not sure I care.” 

Changbin looked at Hyunjin’s flushed face, “Shit, is this making you hard?” 

Hyunjin turned to Changbin almost guiltily, “Isn’t it making you?” He reached forward and cupped his boyfriend who was, indeed, straining in his pants. 

Changbin groaned, “There’s something wrong with us, right?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “Again, I don’t think I care.” He kept watching the other apartment, but with practiced hands, opened up Changbin’s pants, pulling them down slightly, to grip Changbin roughly. About the same time, both Changbin and Hyunjin moaned loudly, watching the way that Minho flipped Jisung, pushing him into the couch.

“Shit,” Changbin breathed. 

“You like that?” Hyunjin asked, “Watching your friend get fucked hard?” 

Changbin groaned, “Babe, this is so wrong.” 

Hyunjin hesitated, “Do you want to stop?” 

Changbin glared at him, “God no.” 

Hyunjin grinned, pushing a few of Jisung’s books off of his desk, before he lifted Changbin up, “Spread you legs.” 

Changbin did as told, bending down low, still watching out the window. 

Hyunjin pulled the boys pants down low, opening up his own. Changbin didn’t need any prep, he was still fucked open from that afternoon, not to mention he had a plug in. Hyunjin removed it and pushed in easily, loving the way that Changbin moaned beneath him. 

“Do you think,” Changbin panted, “We could convince them to have a foursome sometime?” 

Hyunjin was pushing in hard and fast, stroking Changbin in front of him, “Maybe? We’ve been trying to get Jisung into our bed for over a year. We literally have had sex as loud and as obvious as possible, in hopes he’d finally snap. But nope, he just had to be a prude.”

“He doesn’t look like a prude, now,” Changbin stated bluntly.

And it was true, Jisung looked like pure, fucking, heaven. His head was tilted back, Minho ramming into him from behind. “No,” Hyunjin agreed, “He doesn’t. Fuck, he looks good.” 

“Fuck, I think Minho is edging him,” Changbin groaned. 

“Should I be edging you?” Hyunjin asked.

“Don’t you dare. I want to cum so bad,” Changbin whimpered.

“Of course you do. You’re a dirty little boy, watching, from your best friends desk, as your friend gets fucked open. All Jisung has to do is look up, and he’ll see you.” 

Changbin groaned loudly, “Shit.” 

“Would you like that? Having Jisung catch you?” Hyunjin taunted. 

Changbin’s response was a gasp as he came all over Jisung’s empty desk. 

Hyunjin grunted out, spilling into Changbin, thoroughly turned on by the whole situation. 

Changbin breathed heavily, coming down from his high, blinking eyes watching dizzily as Jisung’s orgasm rocked through his body, wishing Jisung hadn’t dropped his face, wanting to see the expression. Minho’s face was good too, though, as he came hard. 

Hyunjin replaced his dick with the plug he’d taken out of Changbin earlier, stepping back to button up his pants. Changbin started to move back, only to freeze. “Shit,” He whispered. Hyunjin followed his eyes and froze, himself. 

In the other apartment, Jisung was still collapsed on the couch, but Minho was now standing, looking right at them. He gave a cheeky grin, before blowing them a kiss, and leaving the room. 

“We’re fucked,” Hyunjin groaned.

“100%,” Changbin agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Does anybody need me to reserve them a seat in Hell? Because I no longer doubt I will be going there, lol. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought or if you want me to write any more or anything. 
> 
> LOVE YOU!!
> 
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


End file.
